Who Should I Choose?
by Zubby-KUN
Summary: This story is about Kagami and his twin Kagura (my oc) and their love with the Generation of Miracles. It's half yaoi and half straight. Rated T for future things. Enjoy!
1. School Festival

Okay, this is my first story so judge it anyway you want, kay? ^_^

This part is when the team already met Teppei. I'm adding supernatural, so try to follow along. Sorry that its so short.

The school festival was coming up and Kuroko's class didn't know what they would do. The girls said they wanted to do a haunted house, but the guys wanted to do a maid and butler café. The girls thought that were a good idea, but if they won Rock-Paper-Scissors, the café would go their way. And as predicted, the girls won. Their rules were that the guys would be the maids and the girls would be the butlers. Of course Kagami totally rejected this thing but his girly side intervened (this is where the supernatural comes). Kagami's body shape-shifted into a girl with a B-cup, cute red eyes, nice curves, and beautiful long red hair that reaches up to his knees. His bangs covered his eyes completely so you couldn't see them.

_Flashback_

_Kagami's mother was giving birth to twins, a boy and a girl named Kagami and Kagura. Unfortunately, there was a problem that caused their bodies to merge into each other. When only Kagami came out, it was clear that he was more dominant than his sister. Now their bodies change age and gender according to sights, noises, and smells._

"I'll b-be h-happy to h-help y-you." Kagura was very shy so she stutters a lot. Kuroko really liked Kagura. Now that she was here, he was honored to wear the maid uniform with her.

Now that the class has decided, they could finally start!

This was the last year for the seniors, so they had permission to help and join the lower grades. Kiyoshi and Mitobe decided they would work with Kagami and Kuroko since to them, Kagami is like a son. (Okay so Kiyoshi is the dad and Mitobe's the mom. Don't hate me!) "Ka~ga~mi!" Kiyoshi opened the door to find no Kagami. "Oh. Kagura, you're replacing him for the festival this time?" She nodded and gave Mitobe and Kiyoshi a big hug. The day went on and the class was finally finished decorating. Now it's time for the festival to begin!

Please review! Thank You for reading! ^_^


	2. Woah! Don't Touch!

Okay I'll try to make this chapter longer, I'll try.

There were TONS of people at the school festival and it seems that the Maid and Butler Café was the most popular. Kuroko was the cutest maid, the guys all said. So most guys that went there was there to be served by Kuroko. And what a surprise, all the girls that went there were there to get served by the butlers (don't forget that the butlers are girls!). Suprisingly, the room went silent cause guess who came in? Aomine, the ace of Generation of Miracles. Kagura knew Kagami wanted to beat him so badly, but instead Kagura wanted to be friends with him instead. It wasn't a good friendship though. "W-welcome s-sir. A-a t-table f-for o-one?" "Yeah.""C-come r-right t-this w-way." (You know I'm sorta tired of her stuttering, maybe I'll let her be brave at some times in the story.)

Aomine sat down and observed this strangely shy girl. _If she's shy, why doesn't she cook or clean the dishes or somethin'? _Aomine thought. Kagura went to get him a cup of coffee. She sighed a little bit before going out to serve again. As she was walking to his table, one of the butlers stumbled with her tray and bumped into Kagura, causing her to fall forward and spill the coffee on Aomine's pants (somewhere close to his you-know-what). "S-sorry! I-it w-was a-an a-accident! I-I'll w-wipe i-it o-off r-right a-away!" Kagura rushed to get a napkin and started wiping the stain. She wiped the you-know-what part really hard by accident and Kagura felt Aomine getting hard. She knew she couldn't do this all day, so she took his hand and ran to the washing room in the basement. When Aomine passed by, Kiyoshi thought he saw a smirk across Aomine's face. It was probably his imagination. 10 minutes passed by already, Kagura should have let Aomine clean his own clothes and come back the classroom. Something about this was weird so he decided to go and check on them.

Aomine couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Kagura by the waist and pressed his lips against hers. He forcefully opened he mouth and explored her mouth with his tongue. She tried to push him away but he only squeezed her tighter. He explored her body with his hands and massaged her smooth ass. She gasped and choked on her spit. Aomine took this moment to pin her to the ground and that's when he came. Kiyoshi slammed the damn door open and saw his precious daughter being –what it seems to be- raped. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?! Take your hands off of my daughter!" He pushed him away and held Kagura close. "Kagaura! Are you okay?" Kagura then shape-shifted into a five year old girl and jumped into Kiyoshi's arms. "Daddy! *sob*" "If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will beat you to your death. Leave immediately." Aomine put his pants on and left the school pissed that he couldn't get closer to her. Kiyoshi carried his child back to the classroom. Mitobe went to see his child and took her into his arms, comforting her. From then on, they kept a close eye on her throughout the entire festival.

The Winter Cup was coming soon and they need to train. Next chapter is at the beach, look forward to it!

Review please! ^_^


	3. Training!

I have all these ideas right now!

It's training time! They decided to train at the beach and sleep at an inn. By chance, Midorima's team was training as well and they were staying at the same inn too. OMG! Kagami wanted to sleep in Mitobe's arms so he shape-shifted into a baby boy and cuddled into his arms. Mitobe and Kiyoshi smiled at their cute little boy making sure not to wake him up during the bus ride. "Yes! We're finally here! I was SO sore!" Riko kept complaining about her cramped muscles and her numb leg and Hyuuga kept talking about what they should do for a workout. By the time they got there though, it was already night time. "I'm tired and it seems Kagami needs a bed. Mitobe's arms are getting sore. And I'm getting hungry." "We're ALL hungry! LET'S GO!" They went inside the inn and ran into Shutoku in the dining room. Everyone's jaw dropped and I mean like literally. They all shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Their stupid voices woke up little Kagami. And guess what happened, he started crying really loud. Everyone shut up and Kiyoshi started to shush him back to sleep. He stopped crying but he was still awake. Midorima cautiously went to see the baby and he found it cute. "He's so adorable! Who's kid is it?" "Ours." Midorima was shocked, _how in the world did they make a child? I'm sure they didn't have enough time in between practice and school to you know, sleep together. _"He's our god child." "Oh. Phew. I thought-" "What? You thought we had sex? Then, you must be crazy. We protect him because he feels like our child, so yeah." Midorima leaned in a little closer to the baby and held his hand out. Kagami took his hand and he held it close to him and smiled. "Aww. He likes you. Did you eat yet?" "Yeah. Why?" "Well, we haven't eaten yet and Mitobe's arms are getting tired so we'd like a little break." "Okay. Fine with me." Kiyoshi took Kagami from his arms and told him, "Kagami? Go play with onii-chan okay? Mommy and Daddy is going to eat. Okay?" He shape-shifted into a 5 year old boy this time. "Hai~!"

"Kagami? Come play with me! What do you want to do today?" "I want to play basketball!" "But it's night time. Maybe we can play tomorrow kay?" "Okay. ~ I'm hungry, can we go eat?" "Uhh, sure. Then, you can eat with mommy and daddy." "Promise you'll feed me!" "Okay,okay I'll feed you. Come on. Let's go." They were eating hot pot tonight and with this environment, Kagami turned back into his regular self and Midorima almost fell over. "Don't forget to feed me onii-chan!" _Is he teasing me? _ The food was almost gone and Midorima took the last piece of meat, but Kagami really wanted it. "Onii-chan! I want some meat too!" "Nwh. (No.)" When it was halfway through his mouth, Kagami went and ate the other half that was sticking out. He grabbed Midorima's chin and he opened his mouth and bit the piece of meat, their lips touching. Then, he tore the meat and ate it. Everyone froze. "Are you not gonna eat the rest? No? Okay!" He grabbed his chin again and took the meat out of his mouth with his tongue and ate that too. Everyone just balled their eyes out and Midorima blushed way too hard cause his face was as red as fire.

The next day, Midorima was careful, any time he ate with Kagami, he stayed away a few seats. "Onii-chan!" "Y-yes?" "Can we play now? Pwetty pwease?" "Well okay, but I'm going to go for a jog first to warm up. While I do that, why don't you go change? See you later." There was someone suspicious at the beach bar staring at Kagami the entire time.

Find out in the next chapter! I'm making up the scene so yeah…

Look forward to some Murasakibara/Kagami/Midorima Review plz ^_^


	4. Kidnapped!

When I write these, I think that they're long but when I upload it, it turns out very short.

"_I found him. Meet me at the beach." "Copy that." _

The stranger that was at the beach bar stood up and walked toward Kagami very slowly, giving enough time for his partner to reach his location. Then, he started walking faster and faster. Kagami thought he was being followed, so he turned around and found 'him'. "Are you Kagami Taiga?" "Yeah… How do you know my name?" _So I did find him._ The stranger turned his head to see if his partner was here yet. The person in the van signaled him. _So he's here, finally._

"You have to come with me. You owe me a lot." "What? I never owed any-" Kagami didn't have time to speak; the stranger punched him in his stomach and carried him to the van.

Midorima was finishing his jog when he bumped into his old teammate, Murasakibara Atsushi, the Giant.

"Hey, long time no see." "So-" "I can't talk to you right now. Kagami is probably waiting for me to play basketball with him. See ya." Then, something caught Atsushi's eye. "Wait! Isn't that Kagami right there?" He pointed to the guy that was placing Kagami inside the van. "Oh my god! Okay, I'll go tell his teammates and you go rescue him. Hurry, Mura-kun!"

He dropped his bag of snacks and ran after the van as fast as he could. Midorima ran to the inn, panting when he got there. "Hey Midorima! Did Kagami beat you?" "Kagami *huff puff* got kidnapped *huff puff* by two men. Murasakibara is chasing them right now." Mitobe new something was off, for the first time in history, Mitobe actually spoke. "What direction did they go?" His voice was deep like an adult. "He went that way!"

"Why do I have to save this kid again?" He was running, leaving trails of crumbs for the other people to follow. "Should I call the police? I guess so; it's a kidnapping after all." He took out his phone and dialed 911. _"This is the emergency operator, how may I help you?"_ "My friend was kidnapped by two men. They're at a traffic stop right now on Black Avenue." _"Could you describe the vehicle?"_ "It's a white van. The license plate number is 9T73M5." _"We'll send out police officers right away." _Murasakibara shut his phone and put it back in his pocket and kept following the van to its destination. (I'm surprised he can still keep up.)

The team ran to the side walk and found a note on a bench saying, "follow my trail of crumbs, it will lead you to their destination; unless I run out of crumbs." They followed the trail of crumbs left behind by the pursuer.

The two strangers tossed Kagami on the floor of a wrecked old warehouse and tied his arms and legs to a chair. "Do you remember us 'little boy'? Since we couldn't have your mother, we're going to have your sister instead. Now why don't you be a good little boy and let your sister come out and play?"

Kagami then remembered the tragic event that caused his mother's death and the family's moving to America and his sister's ways of not switching bodies often.

_Flashback_

_It was dinner time and everyone was at the table eating and discussing about how was school for Kagami and Kagura. Someone rang the doorbell. "Let Daddy get the door, it might be one of Daddy's friends." His father got out of his seat and went to go open the door. When he did, one person hit him unconscious with a bat. The mother went to go check it out and she screamed. Kagura ran to her mother and stayed close to her. "Stay where you are! Hey, you stay here and watch them while I go get the goods." When the guy went upstairs, the mother took this chance to steal the bat from the other guy and hit him unconscious. She called the police and told Kagura to go to a neighbor's house and told the police everything in a scared voice, but before she could finish, "Hey! What are you doing?!" He took the phone out of her hand and smacked her hard. He stabbed her and when he heard the police coming, he took his partner and left through the back door. When the police arrived, Kagura ran to them immediately. Her mother had a lack of blood, but there wasn't enough blood transferred into her body, so she died in the next hour. Their families and neighbors held a funeral for her mother and that was the only time their bodies separated. They cried so much that day and Kagura didn't want to see anymore so she barely switches with Kagami anymore. Kagami, Kagura, and their father moved to America; hoping they wouldn't get followed. Their father thought that if they came back when they were older, then the criminals wouldn't recognize them, but he was wrong._

"No! I'll never give her to you disgusting people! Not after what you did to our mother!" "Oh? Well I'll make her come out. If her precious brother is hurt, then she'll probably come out to stop her brother's pain. I'll beat you until she comes out!" He kept on punching him in various places, punching harder everytime. _"Kagura, don't you dare come out!" "But Kagami, you're hurt!" "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You need to stay there." "Be careful Kagami."_

"Hey! What are you doing to him?!" Murasakibara finally came. "Who are you?" "You don't need to know." He ran and puched them both in the face and took one of the poles laying around and hit them unconscious. He untied the ropes and used it to tie the crooks. "Kagami, are you okay?" Kagami started crying and hugged him very close and very tightly. "Thank you for saving me." Murasakibara hugged him back.

Midorima and the others finally came and found Kagami safely resting on Atsushi's shoulder. "About time you came. You guys took so long." "Well _sorry_, at least he's okay." The police came in like what was forever and arrested the two men. "We thank you for stopping these crooks. They have been on the Wanted List ever since the robbing incident in 1995. We will be leaving now and we'd like for you two (Kagami and Murasakibara) to come with us and file a report at the police station. Murasakibara carried Kagami bridal-style and gently placed him in the car and sat right beside him. _This kid, fragile isn't he?_

While Murasakibara was filing the report, Kagami was being bandaged up and was resting on the bench. "Kagami, we can go now. Come on, I'll help you up." They went back to the inn and found that the teams bought a cake for Kagami's Welcome Back party to cheer him up. The party was finished and Mura had to go. "Well see you at the Winter Cup Kagami, Midorima. Later." He gave both of them a hug and a kiss on the forehead and left.

It was a weird day, but life went on like usual and it was 3 more months until the Winter Cup and Seirin had a long way to go.

I finally have it a little longer! Yay! Please review! ^_^


	5. I'm Sorry

Dude, I'm like having this writer's block even though this is only the third day. Pitiful me. And it's so awkward that 45 people read the 1st chapter but they don't review. How am I supposed to know what the readers want in the next chapter? So the next time you read any of my chapters, please review. ^_^

It was finally time for the Winter Cup and how surprising is this? Kise and his school is Seirin's first match, again.

"Kaga~micchi!" Kise ran up to him and jumped on him. Hugging him with his arms around Kagami's neck and his legs around Kagami's waist. So suddenly, Kise gave him a big kiss on his lips. Kagami immediately pushed him off and wiped his mouth. "Pwh. What do you think you're doing?!" "I just wanted to give you a big welcome! I haven't seen you in soooooooo long! Couldn't we at least reminisce a little? *pout*" "Hell no!" "Well too bad, we just did! XP" "Kise! Damn you! Come here!"

Kagami started chasing Kise to the stairs. Kise went back down the stairs and Kagami followed. But at that moment, he stopped and held the railing for support. "Haha! Come on Kagamicchi, aren't you gonna chase me? I guess you can't! Haha!" Kise turned around and slapped his butt and stuck out his tongue. Kagami growled at him and went to go chase him, but he stopped again. This time the pain was too great. He sat on the stairs, holding his ankle. Hyuuga went to go check on him. "Kagami, are you okay?" Kagami violently nodded no and rocked back and forth to hold back the pain, but he couldn't hold it anymore. He huffed and puffed and tried not to scream, but he did it anyway. Mitobe and Kiyoshi came running and Kise stopped laughing and checked it out for himself.

"We should bring him to the hospital just to be safe. Come on Kagami, ride on Daddy's back." They brought him to the nearest hospital. "It seems that some of the cartilage that was supposed to keep his ankle and foot together became misplaced. Was there any recent events that may have caused this to happen besides training?" "Well yes, doctor. He was kidnapped and beaten, but I don't remember any injuries near his legs." "I see. We'll have to x-ray his foot so please wait outside." The team waited outside, looking forward to the results.

The doctor came out of the room and everybody rushed up to her. "The x-rays show that if he doesn't get surgery soon, his whole left leg won't be able to function. If you'd liked to discuss it first go ahead." "Thank you, doctor." Everyone bowed their thanks and she left. The team left the "parents" to talk with Kagami. "So, do you want to it? The surgery I mean." "I guess… if I don't then I won't be able to use my left leg." "It's your decision."

Kagami rolled up to the doctor in his wheelchair and spoke, "I'd like to have my surgery done. Today." "You've only known this today, are you sure you won't do it any other day?" "I'm sure." "Okay then, I'll get the room ready." Kagami rolled back to his team and told them the news. "Kagami, are you sure you want to do this?" "Yeah. Besides, when the game is finished, you can all visit me!" He put a smile on his face to assure them that he was going to be fine. Kise was worried.

"**Seirin vs. Kaijo! 1****st**** Quarter! Start!" **Everyone was worried about Kagami's surgery, but they still played as if he was still here. Because this game is for Kagami. Kise felt sorry for him. It was probably when he jumped on him; his weight probably put too much pressure on his ankle. But he wasn't going to lose; it was the Winter Cup for god damn sake! Seirin wouldn't lose either. They didn't want to disappoint Kagami; he was waiting for the good news. "Come on guys! This game is for Kagami!" "Yeah!"

Kagami felt a little nervous about his surgery, but he decided on this already so mind as well stick with it. The doctor rolled him into the surgery room and placed him on the bed. They made him breathe sleeping gas so that he wouldn't feel any pain. And finally, everything started.

Midorima and Murasakibara were at the top balcony, watching the game. "I wonder where Kagami is." "He's not playing and he's not on the bench. Maybe he had to go somewhere." "Hmm. I wonder." The game was a very hard battle to be won. Both sides didn't back off. For the 1st quarter, it was close, but Seirin won by a few points. **"1****st**** Quarter over! 10 minute interval break!" **"We did great! If we keep this up, we could win the game. Just remember, we WILL NOT disappoint Kagami! We will go back to the hospital and tell him that we won!" "We will win!"

"**2****nd**** Quarter! Start!"** The ball went flying and Hyuuga caught the ball and made the first 3-pointer, but Kise counterattacked and went with a slam dunk. They were sweating like crazy. There were a lot of substitutes but they all made it through.

"Bring me the knife. And the tweezers." The surgeons all tried hard to find the loose cartilage and it was lucky that they did. "Bring me the needle and the thread." They stitched his skin back together and brought him out of the emergency room. Kagami was placed in the resting room and he waited for his team's return. But it was unfortunate, **"97 to 104, Kaijo!" **Seirin wanted to punch themselves for not winning. "How are we supposed to tell him now?" "I don't know. I guess he'll just have to accept it." "Hyuuga! You can't just say that! Kagami might cry if he hears that we lost!" "Let's just go." Everyone walked out of the stadium, all gloomy. They tried to think of a way they could tell him, but it was no use. They just had to come out and say it.

"Excuse me, is Kagami Taiga finished his surgery?" "Yes, his room is room 428 on the third floor." "Thank you." They tried to put on a big smile when they entered the room, but they just couldn't do it. Kagami was still sleeping when they got there. Kiyoshi and Mitobe sat beside him, holding his hand. "I'm sorry Kagami, we lost." And they just started crying.

"Good job Kise! We won!" "Hey let's go and party!" "Yeah!" Kise forgot all about Kagami and his surgery. He went to that party like nothing was wrong. When he got there, he felt like he forgot something. "Oh crap! I forgot to see Kagami at the hospital! Sorry everybody, I have to go!" He ran out of the room without a chance for his teammates to stop him.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I was-" Everyone was mad at him, "What, you were partying? Is that what you wanted to say? You couldn't even remember to visit him first?" "Well I forgot." "If you forgot, then you don't need to remember. Get out." "But I-" "GET OUT!" "Sorry." Kise went out of the room and slowly closed the door. He just sank there, regretting that he went to the party. He got up and left, being depressed and all for not getting to see him.

It was a Friday, so they all decided to sleep over for the night until he woke up. The next morning, Kagami felt something heavy on his chest and something holding his hand. He woke up and found Kiyoshi sleeping on his chest and Mitobe holding his hand. He found everyone else sleeping on the couch or sleeping on the floor. _They stayed overnight huh? _Kagami started moving himself, but he found that impossible with Kiyoshi's head on him. He gently shook him up, "Daddy, you're squishing me." Kiyoshi tilted his head a little to find Kagami's eyes staring at him in pain. "Oh, sorry." He quickly got up so that Kagami could sit. "Hey everybody! Kagami woke up!" They all slowly opened their eyes and were happy, but after a few seconds, they frowned. "You guys lost didn't you?" "Yeah… we're sorry." "It's okay, we can still party after all!" "Huh?" I'm cured! Dur." "Haha. I guess so." He couldn't be released just yet, so they held the party in his room.

This still didn't know what they would do for the rest of the school year, so they trained for another chance at the Winter Cup. They did, after all, have another match coming up before they could advance to the semi-finals.

Look forward to it! Review plz! ^_^


	6. Rakuzan School Festival

I'm going to write a confession chapter soon so I need your opinion. Choose one straight couple and one gay couple please. PM me your vote!

Kagura x Aomine Kagura x Akashi Kagura x Kuroko

Kagami x Midorima Kagami x Kise Kagami x Murasakibara

WOW! It's Rakuzan High School's school festival today. Riko and Kagura walked through the school and found that it wasn't so bad. The students are nice in their own way. Lookie, lookie, there's a poster saying, **"Basketball Club Activities. Come and play a game with us, we'll go easy on you. If you come, don't forget to bring a change of clothes. ~yours truly, Akashi Seijuro- team captain." ** Akashi Seijuro, the Emperor of the Generation of Miracles. "Riko- chan, should we go?" "I'm going if you're going!" "You know that's right!"

Kagura stutters around men that she isn't use to or afraid of. Around women, she feels at comfort. But if she's pumped up, she doesn't stutter at all. _"Can I play with you please?" "But onii-chan, you play basketball a lot and the only time I got to play was that time when I won the V.I.P ticket to train with Kevin Garnett in the States." "*pout* Fine. I'll go to sleep now, so that I can rest my ankle." _The girls kept on walking, trying to find the gym in such a big school. They finally found it.

The basketball team seemed to be unpopular today. Nobody came, the big and buff one- Eikichi Nebuya- spoke out first, "We should just pack up huh? Nobody's coming anyway." The long haired one-Reo Mibuchi- spoke next, "Yeah, we should just go." The shorter one-Kotaro Hayama- spoke last, "Come on Akashi, give it up. They're scared of us. It's no use." Akashi didn't budge, he knew somebody was coming, he could hear it. And the miracle came, "Excuse me, is this the basketball club?" Kagura popped up as if she was an angel from heaven. Those three guys blushed beet red, even the great emotionless Emperor blushed at her sight. Kagura was just too beautiful for their eyes to handle.

"A-ah, w-welcome." Akashi was just too surprised. "The girls' locker room is over there." "Thank you, we'll be back soon." In regular clothes, Kagura looks like a regular girl, but when she came out wearing her custom made Celtics uniform, you could see all of her muscles and damn that girl was just as strong as Kagami. "We're back!" The boys, once again, was surprised at her magnificent body structure. Reo just wanted to scoop her into his arms. Kotaro wanted to jump on her. Eikichi wanted to carry her on his shoulder and get married. And Akashi, he wanted to kiss her right here and right now, but they had to restrain themselves.

"So who would you play first?" "Hmm, I want to challenge the big one." She pointed at Eikichi. "And you don't have to go easy on me, I'm sure I can beat you on my own." "You shouldn't underestimate me you know." "I'm not, because I know I'm going to win." And she did. Every time he got the ball, she stole it from him and did a slam dunk every time. She never gave him a chance to score at all. She played Kotaro and she won that match too! Even if he dribbled with all 5 fingers, she still stole it from him and did 3-pointers with only one hand! Reo lost and Akashi lost. So the full team went against her. They double teamed her and chased her all around the court, but she kept scoring. She blocked all of their shots and when they tried to block hers, she did a rebound and still scored. She left them lying on the floor of the gym, sweating their ass off. "That's what happens when you play against a Taiga."

_Did she just say Taiga? As in Kagami Taiga? _"Are you related to Kagami Taiga by any chance?" "Well yes, I'm his younger twin sister, Kagura Taiga. Thanks for the battle; I haven't done that since we moved to the States." Her phone rang and she went to go pick it up (Kagami and Kagura share the same phone). "Hello?" Then she started speaking in English. ** "Oh, hi Alex, I haven't heard from you in a long time! Are you visiting Japan soon? I see then, we'll go pick you up at the airport on Wednesday. Bye." **"Who was that Kagura-chan?" "It was my teacher, Alex. She's coming to see our match with Aomine on Thursday, so she's coming on Wednesday." "That's tomorrow isn't it?" "I guess it is. Well it was nice playing with you guys. I hope we can go to the beach together in the summer some time. Later!" They walked out and a hoard of students came in the gym asking all sorts of questions, "Who was that girl?" "Can you teach us?" "That match was amazing!" The Basketball Team Club became a success. It was almost over, so Kagura and Riko decided to go check out the music room. No one was there so Kagura sat down and played a soothing piece on the grand piano. The music was heard throughout the entire school. When Akashi and the others heard this, they closed their eyes for a moment and enjoyed it. The music was so gentle that everyone stopped for a moment and listened. When her piece ended, the festival ended. It was as if the school's fate was up to her music.

Kagura thought she heard someone shouting her name as she was leaving the school. She turned around and saw Akashi, Eikichi, Reo, and Kotaro running after her, "Kagura! Wait up!" "What is it?" "We just wanted to say thank you for making our club a success. And we, we want to be friends. We're going to cheer on your brother's team on Thursday." "I'd love to! Maybe my brother wants to be friends too. Come on onii-chan, come out." And poof! Kagura shape-shifted into Kagami and he became really frozen. "Kagura, don't do this to me! Put me back in!" _"No! Not until you ask them to be friends." _"You're so mean Kagura! Fine." Kagami covered his face with his hands and said in a quiet voice, "Will you be my friends?" "Huh? I can't hear you." This time Kagami said it loud enough for them to hear, "Will you be me friends?" "Of course we will! Don't be so shy!" Eikichi told him. "Come on group hug!"

Kagura switched back. _"That was so embarrassing, Kagura!" "It was the only way you'd do it." "Don't do that ever again!" "Hai, hai." _They left home and awaited for Alex's arrival the next day.

Please review and Happy New Year's everybody! ^_^


	7. Don't Bring It Up

Sorry guys, school homework was hard and I had a project and my word starter wasn't working properly. But I'm here now!

"So this is Japan." A woman with big boobs, long hair, and glasses: Alexandra Garcia. "Where are those kids? I've been waiting forever!" (Yeah right, you just got off the plane.) Alex dialed Kagura's number and waited for her to pick up.

_Ring, ring._ Drowsily, she sat up and checked around for her phone. "Hello~." "_Where are you?! I just got off the plane! I thought you said you were gonna pick me up!" _ Kagura just realized it was already 8:00 AM already. "Holy shit! I'm sorry teach, I'll be there real soon kay?" "_You better. I'll be waiting."_ Kagura quickly washed herself and got dressed. "_I don't have time for breakfast, sorry onii-chan." _She locked the apartment door and quickly ran out to Riko's home. She pressed the doorbell like 3 times. Riko's dad came out, "You're Kagura right? What are you doing here so early?" "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to pick up my teacher up at the airport. Do you think you can give me a ride?" "I'll be back." He ran up to Riko's room and slammed down the door. "Riko! Your friend's here! Are you gonna pick up her teacher with us or what?" "You mean Alex? Of course I am, why didn't you tell me earlier?!" They hurriedly got ready and went to the airport.

"So this Alex, what is he like?" "You mean what is _**she**_ like?" "He's a she?!" "Well yeah, her full name is Alexandra Garcia. We call her Alex for short. I think she's 27 or maybe 30, I don't remember. Her boobs are bigger than mine, maybe a C-cup." Riko's dad had a nosebleed from hearing that. "Dad! Wipe your nose!" "And she's a retired basketball player." "Hmm, she sounds cool…" When they got to the airport, Alex was being surrounded by a bunch of guys. Kagura changed into Kagami this time and he went up to Alex. "Oh, Kagami! I've been waiting for you!" She gave him a deep kiss, she was known for being a big kisser. The guys left thinking he was Alex's boyfriend, "sorry for disturbing you!" "Ahhh! Why'd you do that for! Pwh!" Riko caught Alex's eye, "who's this elementary student? A friend you met at the park?" "She's older than me and she's our coach." "Wow! I couldn't tell because her breasts are so small!" Riko was blown away. "Hi, I'm Kagetora Aida, Riko's father." "Nice to meet you." They drove back to Kagami's apartment and they went inside. "I'm sure you guys didn't have breakfast because Kagura was rushing, I'll go make some."

They were chatting in the living room while he was making breakfast. "So, why did you come to Japan?" "Well, I wanted to see my little tiger play a game with his big brother before it was over." Kagami frowned at the thought. "Big brother?" "It's one of his classmates from America when they were younger, Himuro Tatsuya. Kagami moved back to Japan before they could finish their match. On that last match they made a deal. You still remember it don't you, Kagami?" "I don't wanna talk about it." Just the thought of it made him cry. "Are you crying?" "No. It's the onions." "I don't see any." "Just shut up!" He took off his apron and ran out of the apartment, even with his ankle problem, he didn't care. He just ran, all the way to the school's gym. "Oi, Kagami!" "Is he going to be okay?" "Don't worry about it; he just needs to cool down. Why don't I finish cooking for him?"

Kagami ran and ran; he just wanted to escape from reality. When he reached school, for the first time in history, he separated his body from Kagura's. He brought her to the music room. "Kagura, play me a song and sing for me." "Come on, we'll escape reality together." She sat on the seat and started playing a song on the piano. Kagami sat next to her and rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. She started playing and singing "Houki Boshi" by Youhna.

**Yozora wo miage hitori houkiboshi ho mita no  
Isshyun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo  
Anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no  
Ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara**

Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
Sora kakenuke tonda iku  
Donna ashi-ta ga kite mo kono omoi wa tsuyoi  
Dakara houkiboshi zutto kowarenai yo

Ama ga futte iyada to boyaiteita toki ni  
Anata ga ii itta koto ima demo oboeteru  
Ama no ato no yozora wa kirei ni hoshi ga deru  
Sore wo kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yone to

Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
Afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo  
Kanashii toki yozora miru anata ga  
Egao ni naru youni motto kagayakitai

Anata ha itsumo hitori nanika to tatakatteru  
Soba ni iru koto shika atashi ni wa dekinai kedo

Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
Sora kakenuke tonde iku kitto  
Kanarazu todoku kono isshun no hikari de  
Anata no ima terashi sora wo megurou  
Atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
Kitto soba ni ite ageru donna toki mo

She kept on playing for him to calm him down. "It's been an hour already, shouldn't we look for him?" "I guess we should, let's go." Riko called all the other team members to help them look for Kagami. Kiyoshi, Mitobe, and Kuroko decided to look for him at school. They went to go look in the gym when they heard singing. "I think it's coming from the music room!" they raced up the stairs and opened the door to find Kagami sleeping on Kagura, while she plays. "There you are!" "Shhh." She hushed them because Kagami was sleeping. Kagura started playing again and her soothing music filled the school on its quiet day. Kuroko quietly called everyone else to tell them that Kagami was okay. Kiyoshi and Mitobe were shocked; this was the first time they ever same Kagami and Kagura together. The song was coming to an end and Kiyoshi and Mitobe went to go hug them closely like a real family. The song was over and Kagami was fully asleep. Kiyoshi gave him a piggyback ride home. Mitobe, Kuroko, and Kagura followed.

Kiyoshi placed Kagami in his bed and covered him up. "Oh yeah, Kagura. Why are you out here and not in there?" "Well, how do I say this? When one of us is depressed or angry or we have a big problem we can't solve by ourselves, we separate bodies to help or comfort one another." "Ah, I see." The room stayed quiet for a moment. "Well, we're leaving now. See you tomorrow at school." "Bye."

**You know… I can't write a confession chapter if you guys don't vote. Don't forget to PM me your vote or type it in the review box. And when you review, please try to refrain from saying bad things about my story, like somebody I know. Correcting it is okay just don't say things like, "everyone's out of character! Mitobe doesn't talk!" and things like that, cause I already know that. And I do that because I want to give a twist. If you don't like, don't read. If you say any more of those comments, I would swear to myself and say, "I DON'T CARE!" Thank you for reading. ^_^**


	8. Maybe Later

**I DON'T THINK I'LL BE WRITING ANYMORE FOR THIS STORY BUT IF YOU STILL WISH FOR MORE, HAVE AT LEAST 10 PEOPLE REVIEW SAYING THAT THEY WANT TO READ MORE. THANK YOU FOR WASTING TIME ON MY SO-CALLED MISERABLE STORY. I'LL WRITE ABOUT MORGIANA AND MASRUR AND MUU, PROBABLY. BYE.**


End file.
